


I Wanna Hold your Hand (imagine)

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Loki's not the most affectionate boyfriend, but he'll make an exception.





	I Wanna Hold your Hand (imagine)

You knew Loki had issues with affection, and you didn’t push him on it. You never thought he’d be open to developing a friendship, nevermind a relationship, with you. When he started doing little things, like picking up an extra pastry from the bakery for you or settling to read in a room you occupied, you took notice, and accepted that was his way of showing he felt something for you. **  
**

Dates with Loki consisted of browsing in bookstores and discussions at the park. One day, on one of these dates, he caught you eyeing a couple with linked arms, laughing over something neither of you could hear. He rolled his eyes and was about to make a snide remark, but the faint smile on your face along with the subtle longing in your eyes made him rethink it.

“Move your drink,” he said sharply, snapping your attention from the couple.

“What?”

He gestured to your other hand, and you transferred your cup. Without another word, Loki took your hand, and gently tugged to continue your walk. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw you look down at your joined hands and smile, smiling himself when he felt your fingers wrap around his own.

* * *

 


End file.
